Stormy Day
by ReinaPokemonOtaku
Summary: In this story,Ciel finds a mysterious kitten named Stormy,and promises to help her find her owner. Things may go more in depth that Ciel had anticipated,as he begins to like the small fuzzball. Rated T for future violence and negative thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fantabulous Otakus! I bring to thy a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! I was brought to this idea while marathoning Black Butler on Netlflix... Do excuse any typos,please... Especially if they involve the letter F because that button on my moms computer is messed up. Without further adieu,here we go!

3rd Person POV

Ciel Phantomhive was walking around England thinking about what to do. As he walked,he couldnt help but notice a kitten laying on he sidewalk,bruised and hurt. Of course,his demon butler,Sebastian Michaelis,saw it first,being a cat lover. "What the bloody hell?!" Ciel exclaimed as the kitten looked at him and began to talk. It was clearly a young,female voice. "Uhhh..." The young she-cat stumbled. "Could you help me get back to where I come from?" "I dont think-" Ciel started,but was cut off by the kitten. "There will be pay for your sevices..." The kitten continued. Ciel sighed,not knowing how a kitten could even pay for something. He inspected the mixed grey kitten's bruises. "How did you get these?" He questioned. "I...I'd rather not say." She replied. Ciel appeared interested. " my day." Sebastian bowed. "Yes,my Lord." Ciel tured back to the kitten. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel slowy reached down to pet the kitten,who allowed him. "My name is Stormy..." The kitten said,purring. "Well,lets get you home,Stormy.

Stormy's Flashback POV

_It is so cold... Why must it be so cold?... What have I done to deserve this?... Oh... Maybe it was because I wasnt wanted when I was born...They kept Sunny...Shes so perfect with her golden blonde fur and firey orange eyes... But not grey splotched,blue eyed Stormy... Is that why hey treated me like an outcast? Im a storm? I know that I am unwanted...But I need a way back... Please... Love me... Thats all I ask for...*CRASH* The lights are gone... A human is approaching...~AHG~ He kicked me... If only I was loved... If only anyone cared..._


	2. Chapter 2

AN/Hey! I learned how to update via 3DS! That means longer chappies! So,yeah. Here I go!))

Stormy smiled,purring slightly. "Ok...Im ready when you are!" Ciel examined Stormy's wounds and gently picked the small kitten up. "Im bringing you to my manor to fix you up first." He said. Stormy looked down. "Ok..." Ciel and Sebastian brought Stormy back,cleaning her up. They gave her some tuna,making her purr. "This is great! Thank you!" She nuzzled Ciel lovingly. Ciel smiled a bit. "Your welcome. Now,where is your home?" Stormy looked outside and pointed. "That way!" She pointed another direction. "No,that way!" She put her paw down. "Wait..." Ciel sighed. "You dont know,do you?" Ciel said. Stormy flattened her ears against her head. "Nya..." She saddened. Ciel sighed again. "Did you have an owner?" Ciel said. Stormy tilted her head. "You mean my human?" Ciel nodded,annoyed by the situation and the kitten. "Yes,Stormy..." Stormy nodded as well. "Yeah! I cant remember what he looks like..." Ciel groaned. 'This is going to be tedious...' he thought. He picked up the naive kitty and brought her into his study,setting her down on his desk where she played with a pen. Ciel sat down and examined Stormy's patched,grey fur. 'It reminds me of Earl Grey tea.' He thought. He really needed some tea,so he called in Sebastian,who brought it to him. "Thank you." Ciel said,watching Stormy annoyingly paw at the strings on tge back of his eyepatch. Sebastian nodded and also watched Stormy,smiling. "I simply love cats...Dont you?" Sebastian said. 'Do you have a fetish?' Ciel thought. "Im not a big animal person."He thought,realizing how ironic his words were,being the Queen's Gaurd Dog. Stormy yawned cutely and fell asleep on Ciel's lap,purring until Ciel eventually fell asleep. Sebastian smiled and collected the empty teacup. "Simply precious." He smirked.

((Ta daaaa! Sorry for any typos! I may make mini Kurofics after I finish the main one!)) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Zoey and Promocat,you made my day! Heres chapter 3! I may try to update everyday or at least every other day,with school starting in September 3rd.-

Ciel woke up later to find that Sebastian had put him and Stormy in his bed. Stormy continued snuggling Ciel, causing him to blush slightly. He began gently petting Stormy,causing the little kitten to purr louder. Ciel laughed a bit. Never had he been so happy to have an animal around. He was beginning to question how she got lost. 'Surely no one would leave her,right? And how can she talk? Is she magical?' The questions tumbled around on his head until Stormy woke up,yawning. "Hello,Stormy..." Ciel said,still thinking. "Hi Ciel!" Stormy said as she pounced on him and meowed. Ciel pet Stormy lightly. He called in Sebastian. "Sebastian,take pictures of Stormy and create "Lost Pet" flyers." Sebastian bowed,picking Stormy up. "Yes,My Lord." He went off with Stormy in his hands. Stormy meowed out desperately,making Ciel feel kind of bad. He remembered that he shouldent get too attached to the kitty,especially because he knows he cant keep her. He stood up,looking out the window at the cold,rainy skys. 'Stormy...' He thought. "Hmm..." He walked around the manor,searching for something to do. He figured Sebastian had bought so cat things,seeing all the cat toys around. "Or maybe he likes to play with them." He quietly mumbled to himself. All of the sudden,a violent hiss was heard from the area Stormy was in. Ciel rushed in,only to see Pluto trying to bite Stormy,whos tail was puffed up,and teeth and claws bared. "Pluto! Down!" Ciel scolded to no avail. Sebastian came in,only to be glomped by Pluto,who he shooed away. "Your dog is mean..."Stormy said,calming down. "Tell me about it." Ciel smiled sadly at Stormy,petting her and making her purr. "Sebastian,did you make the flyers?" Sebastian nodded and showed them to Ciel. "Hmm.I suppose we go around and pin them up?" Ciel asked,frowning slightly more than usual. "Indeed,Young Master." Sebastian said,hating to give away a kitty they had just found. Stormy climbed atop the windowsill,meowing at the clouds. "The clouds understand me..." She said. Ciel picked Stormy up,and they were on their way. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hey! I decided to make another chappie today because I got hyped while thinking about my Halloween Grell cosplay! u So excited!-

They walked outside and went into the carriage that Sebastian was driving. Stormy purred in Ciel's lap as Ciel sat down. "We'll put up flyers, then check with anyone who might know anything." Ciel said. He thought about Grell. 'He might disown a cat to get Sebastian's attention...' Ciel thought as Stormy nuzzled him,making it hard to think. "Stop that." Ciel said in his regular authorizing voice. Stormy flattened her ears and sat next to Ciel,mewing sadly. Ciel sighed and looked out the window. It was still raining,and lightning had begun striking,the loud boom of thunder being calming,yet putting everyone on edge, waiting for the next loud boom to destroy all other noise. Stormy looked out the window,seeing it was beginning to flood and shuddered. 'I hate water...' She thought. 'So wet and cold...' She realized she was dry and meowed happily. "Rain isnt so bad if your not in it." She said. Ciel nodded, looking out into the distance. "Alright,stop here. Lets get the flyers up." He gently put Stormy in his large coat pocket,where she ducked under from the rain. Ciel laughed inside his head a bit at this as he and Sebastian put up laminated flyers. Some people who walked by saw them and looked at Stormy,who would poke her head out occasionaly. Ciel looked at the people,glaring. "Move along." He hissed, making the people do so. Stormy purred inside the warmth of Ciel's pocket. "I like pockets. Their warm and cozy!" Stormy said. Ciel nodded,smiling a bit. Sebastian and Ciel got all the posters up, then rode up to the Undertaker's parlor. "Hehehe..." Undertaker laughed. "The price of knoledge is humor!" Ciel groaned and Stormy popped out of Ciel's pocket. "Gerbickle bits!" Ciel seemed confused, but Undertaker bursts out laughing. Stormy looks at Ciel. "Being random is being funny!" She explained. Ciel nodded slowly. "Hmm,yes...Undertaker." Ciel said. "Hmm?" Undertaker replied. "Do you know where Grell Sutcliff is?" Undertaker thought for a bit. "Hmm...I do believe he went to a shopping district. He told me he wanted to look fabulous for Sebastian. Hehehe." Undertake laughed. Sebastian shuddered at the thought of how Grell would make himself fabulous. Stormy began looking at the coffins. "What are these for?" She asked. Undertaker smiled. "I put dead people in them." He said. Ciel picked up Stormy, saying goodbye and heading to the shopping district. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Your reviews motivate me to update. :3 My chapters may be shorter,as I have alot going on and not alot of time to write. Here we go!-

Ciel,Sebastian,and Stormy went looking for the red reaper. "The shopping district..." Ciel said as he walked in,sighing heavily. "Lets do this!" Stormy said excitedly. They walked around for a while in search of Grell. When they found him, he was eating an apple. Ciel looked around at all the snack stands around, wondering why Grell hadnt gone for something else. Grell looked at him. "Shinigami love apples. Human apples are-Juicy, I think the word was!" Grell explained. Ciel sweatdropped. "Uh-huh... Anyways..." He held up Stormy. "Do you know anything about this kitten?" Ciel asked as Stormy mewed. Grell examined Stormy. "So familiar...I dont think so,sorry..." Grell said. Stormy's ears flattened and Ciel put her back in his pocket. Ciel started putting up more flyers. "Ok,are you ready?" Ciel asked. There was no response,so Ciel looked in his pocket only to see Stormy had ran off. "Damn it!" Ciel yelled, him and Sebastian looking for the small fuzzball that had gotten lost. Stormy wandered around aimlessly. Hours passed, and soon Ciel decided to sit in wait. Eventually, the scent of a sea-food restaurant caught Stormy's attention. She padded over to it and meowed loudly. The man at the counder gave her a few pieces pf shrimp, smiling. Stormy ate them, then spotted Ciel and pounced on him. "Stormy..." Ciel said, forgetting his frustration and hugging the small kitten. Ciel had followed the scent of fish, assuming Stormy would too.

As they left the area, Grell caught up with them. "Wait!" Grell said. Ciel turned around. "What is it Grell?" Ciel said. Grell looked at Ciel. "I remember! Thats Alois's kitten!" 


	6. Chapter 6

At the Phantomhive Estate

Ciel looked down at Stormy, who was in his pocket. "Why Alois?... Out of anyone... Why him?..." He mumbled to himself as he gently picked up and held Stormy as he walked into his study. He would never admit it, but he liked the calming company of a cat. Stormy looked up at Ciel and meowed. "Are you alright, Ciel?" She asked softly. Ciel shook his head a bit to clear his mind. "Huh? Oh, yes. T-thank you for asking..." Ciel said. He had a lump in his throat and was holding back tears. He finally found someone else to care about, and now they would also be taken away by Alois. Ciel gently pet Stormy, sighing. Ciel remembered how he had found her beaten and hurt apon finding her. "Stormy, if anyone tries to hurt you, fight back." He said, trying to sound demanding, but instead coming off as pleading. Stormy purred and runnned her chhe against Ciel,walking down onto his lap and cuddling him. "I promise Ciel..." She said,still purring like a motorboat. Ciel smiled faintly and cuddled Stormy back. Stormy eventually fell asleep, and so did Ciel. Sebastian walked in and smirked. He found it amusing how much Stormy and Ciel slept together. It was rather cute. He sighed, putting Ciel and Stormy in their bed-Yes, the boy claimed that his bed was also Stormy's-and left, not making a sound, not waking a soul.

The next morning, Ciel woke up to find Stormy wasn't in the room. He frowned. He knew cats liked to go where they wanted, but he felt strangely sad. After Sebastian got Ciel ready and gave him breakfast, they had a small talk. Stormy was listening from the door. Cats have good hearing.

Ciel sighed and looked at Sebastian. "This is about Stormy, isn't it?..." He asked, fearing the answer. Sebastian nodded. "Yes... Unfortunately, you cannot keep a pet that isnt yours." He said. Ciel clenched his fists. "But she belonged to Trancy, who beat and disowned her!" He yelled. Sebastian calmed Ciel down. "We have no evidence of that," Sebastian began. "And perhaps she fell out of their carriage when they were going somewhere." Sebastian said. Ciel was on the verge of tears. "F-Fine... Let's go..." He said.

Stormy's POV

"W-What?..." I gasped quietly. As the tall man-Sebastian, I think-Opened the door, I darted down the hall and out an open window. They weren't-They couldn't! Not back to... I shuddered at the thought. Could Ciel's love be a trick too? No. I didn't want to think of it that way. I kept running. I didn't know where I had been going. I just ran. Eventually, I ran into someone looking at a "Pet Found" poster of me. My heart stopped. It was exactly who I DIDN'T want to see. The blonde boy looked down at me with a twisted grin. "Hello there, Stormy." He said, picking me up by the nape of the neck roughly. "Claude!" He yelled. "Get the carriage ready!" He finished. I remembered what Ciel had told me, and I scratched the blonde boys arm. He screamed and dropped me,so I scampered off quickly. 


End file.
